House of Ashcroft
The '''House of Ashcroft '''originates from the lands of Lordaeron. The House of Ashcroft has always had a naval background within the Kingdom and over time became one of the biggest contributors to the Lordaeronian Fleet. Along with ruling the island county of Anchoridge, the House of Ashcroft has a few other holdings in Kul Tiras. Due to the fall of Lordaeron, and the surrounding areas, the House is no longer based within Anchoridge; however, it is still considered to be the official seat of the House. Today the House's leadership falls to Lord Arethur Ashcroft, the son of the deceased Lord Baldrec Ashcroft. History When the Third War wiped out the nation of Lordaeron, almost all the House's holdings in Lordaeron were destroyed. Luckily, for the family they had most of their fleet stationed at a port in Kul Tiras. The family has since been assisting the Admiralty of Kul Tiras and has been granted a suitable size of land and and a few titles for their service. Baldrec Ashcroft, the current head of House Ashcroft used a Vanguard that is a part of the Seventh Legion. For Ashcroft's service to the Grand Alliance, the family was granted land within the realm of Stormwind. Due to Baldrec's position as a naval commander in the Kul Tiras Navy, the family is now based in entirely in Kul Tiras as that is where many serve out their daily duties. Due to Lord Baldrec Ashcroft's marriage to Lady Tamora Rolhelm the family was in control of the Duchy of Stonewatch within the Redridge Mountains. The Lord Baldrec Ashcroft has sworn loyalty to the House of Wrynn of the Kingdom of Stormwind and holds a seat in the Stormwind House of Nobles. The family has also come into control of a large force of men because of the marriage between the two nobles. The force is called the Seventh Regiment of the Redridge Brigade. After the seperation of the couple, and the retirement of Baldrec, he renounced his titles and his ties to the Kingdom of Stormwind and ventured North to his ancestral seat of Anchoridge. Notable Ashcrofts Baldrec Ashcroft: Baldrec Ashcroft is the current lord of House of Ashcroft. Under his rule the house has expanded greatly and was in control of multiple titles. He currently serves as an Admiral of Kul Tiras, and as the Count of Anchoridge. Fredrick Ashcroft I: Fredrick Ashcroft I is the founding member of the House of Ashcroft, back during the time of the Arathorian Empire. Fredrick was a commanding officer of the Arathorian Naval forces and was responsible for conquering a few key locations including the very land that the House of Ashcroft currently reside on in Lordaeron, known as Anchoridge. Hendrek Ashcroft: Hendrek Ashcroft is the eldest son of Baldrec and Elizabeth Ashcroft. He is the heir of the house and is currently the Duke of Northcliff, a duchy within Kil Tiras. Arethur Ashcroft: Arethur Ashcroft is the youngest son of Lord Baldrec Ashcroft, and the deceased Lady Elizabeth Ashcroft, and has taken up training in swordsmanship in preperation for beginning to train as a Knight of the Silver Hand. A rather attractive young man, he is the pride of Lord Ashcroft as the two retain a close father-son relationship now that Baldrec has returned to care for his son. Edward Ashcroft I: Edward the first is often credited with delivering the House to its naval prowess it possesses. He was a hero throughout the Lordaeron Navy, defending the shores of Lordaeron against many of the threats that faced it in the day such as the Trolls, pirates, and other human nations. Edward Ashcroft II Edward Ashcroft the second is one of the few Ashcroft's born into the lands of Stormwind instead of Lordaeron. After Lord Baldrec abdicated his title as Duke of Stonewatch, it was passed on to Edward, and he resides there with the rest of his family today. George Ashcroft Holdings The House of Ashcroft has holdings in a few different kingdoms throughout the east and each individual holding is lordered over by a lord native to the lands they are located within. Due to this, the House is spread out and holds differing opinions on several matters; however, the House remains in contact with each wing for the most part. Kingdom of Lordaeron The House's main holding within the fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron is the County of Anchoridge: the seat and homeland of the House and the original Ashcroft family. Kingdom of Kul Tiras The House has a rather signifigant holding within the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The Duchy of Northcliff, ruled over by Lord Hendrek Ashcroft, is a true bastion of naval might for the family now what Anchoridge has fallen. The Duchy was aquired through the marriage of Baldrec Ashcroft and Elizabeth Edinburgh. Kingdom of Gilneas Within the Kingdom of Gilneas, the House holds one minor area of land named the Barony of Blacktide. The barony is a direct vassal to the House of Crowley and was apart of the Northgate Rebellion against King Genn Greymane. After the Lord of the House were arrested and put on trial with all the other members of the Rebellion, the lands were assigned a regent until Lord George Ashcroft was pardoned after the Cataclysm. Kingdom of Stormwind Stormwind has always been a foreign concept to the House of Ashcroft just up until a year years before the First War when the first members of the House were sent down south to assist in the construction of several new naval vessels. Afterwards, those sent south remained in Stormwind until the First War when they were forced back north to Lordaeron. When the Kingdom of Stormwind was reclaimed, they returned back to Stormwind and years after Lord Baldrec Ashcroft was granted lands within Stormwind. After his death, the Duchy of Stonewatch was passed to his first Cousin, Lord Edward Ashcroft II.